A walk to remember
by JustAnotherGirl1998
Summary: Miley & Nick are divorced. They have a little girl, named Amy. Miley is dating Liam. Nick is still madly in love with her. Miley doesnt relise it, but Liam is cheating on her Nick has a picture of him kissing another girl. One shot. R


Miley rang the door bell to Nick's house. He opened the door.

"It is your weekend to have her." Miley said, looking back at her boyfriend. Liam.

"Why do you date him?" Nick asked, letting Amy, his daughter run around the house.

"because I love him. Just like I loved you…." Miley paused.

"I did nothing wrong! You just felt that we shouldn't be together. You hurt me, I didn't hurt you!" Nick yelled.

"Sorry. I gotta go. He is getting inpatient. Bye Nick." Miley said, walking back to her car, where Liam was standing.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah. Let's go!" Miley said, getting into the drivers seat.

Nick slammed the door. He walked into the kitchen where Amy was, eating ice cream. "Is that good?"

"Yeah." Amy said, not even looking up, her eyes fixed on the ice cream in front of her.

"Good, stay in here when you have the ice cream. But when your done you can come into the living room." Nick told her, walking into the living room. He plopped his butt on the couch. Turned on the TV, switching channels until he found a show that he liked.

His phone started to vibrate. It was Miley texting him.

_Is she being good? _

_Just a wonderful little girl. But I don't get to see her as often, because we got a divorcé_. Nick pressed send and waited for her to reply.

_Nick. I want to have a small conversation without arguing, please? _

Nick read the message, thinking about what he was gonna say next.

_Miley! You are the one who starts the arguments. Why are you even talking to me. Why aren't you talking with your cheater of a boyfriend?_ Nick never wanted to treat Miley like this. But, she never believed him when he tried to tell her that Liam was cheating on her.

_Nick! He is not cheating on me! How do you even know that anyways? It is not like you have proof!_ Nick took a deep breathe before texting her back.

_I have a picture. Come over, and I will show you. I don't want you to get hurt. I love you to much for that. Just come over, and I will show you the picture. _

Nick shut his phone, and walked over to his beautiful daughter. Who looked so much like Miley. He missed her.

About 20 minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Nick answered. "Hi Miley. Nice day isn't it?"

"Get with it!" Miley said, walking in, taking her jacket off. "Where is Amy?"

"Geez! Miley she is taking a nap! I can be a good dad to. Your not the only good parent!" Nick yelled.

"Really? Where is she taking a nap?" Miley asked, testing him.

"Down stairs. The last floor." Nick answered her.

"Ok, let me see her. I don't trust you, but the judge told me that you had the right to see her every weekend. If she didn't say that, you would never get to see her again." Miley told him, walking down to the bottem of the house, with Nick.

"Where is Amy?" Miley asked, turning around. "She is not napping. She is not even here!"

"I don't know. I told her to go take a nap, I am sorry." Nick apologized.

"You didn't go with her!" Miley asked.

"No, I thought that, ohh I think she should get some time where she is escorted where to go." Nick yelled.

Miley threw the picture, and ran out the door.

Nick picked the picture up, and ran after her. "Miley! Miley wait!"

"Why. You lost my daughter. When she was at your house. Why would I wait for you to explain yourself?" Miley asked. Out of the corner of Miley's eye, she saw Amy. She turned around quickly.

"Amy! Where were you?" Miley asked, hugging her tightly.

"I was at the neighbours. She gave me cookie's." Amy smiled.

"Amy. You cannot leave daddy like that. You scared me and Mommy. Go sit on the picnic table over there while Daddy, and Mommy have a grown up talk." Nick said, pointing to the kids picnic table, by a swing set.

Miley sighed. "I am sorry."

Nick couldn't believe what Miley, just said. She said that she was sorry.

"What are you sorry for?" Nick asked.

"For yelling at you. And symbolizing that you weren't a good parent. You're a better parent then I am. You have more kid toys, and everything. I don't have 1 toy for her. Not one. That is why she is always begging me to bring her here. Can I ask you something?" Miley asked.

"Sure. Go for it." Nick told her.

"Can I see that picture again?" Nick handed her the picture. Where Liam was kissing another girl.

Miley gasped, she fell to the ground, crying. Nick felt bad for her.

"I cant believe he did this to me. To me and Amy. I feel so, so….. Stupid." Miley cried. Nick went to sit beside her, and said, "If you ever want a shoulder to cry on, I am free," he went inside with Amy. Leaving Miley with a shocked, by non shocked face.

Eventually Miley left. She went home, where Liam was waiting nervously. Miley had called him, on her way home, telling him NOT 2 LEAVE THE HOUSE!

She opened the door, sounding very angry. Then slammed it, hard, shut.

"Is everything ok?" Liam asked.

"Yeah everything is fine. Perfect actually. So when did this happen!" Miley showed him the picture.

"Where did you get that?" Liam asked, nervously.

"Who is it?" Miley asked.

"A girl, names Madison Gross. Now, where did you get that?" Liam asked.

"Liam! Why would you cheat on me?" Miley asked, letting her tears fall freely.

"I don't know. I am an idiot. I don't deserve you. I am sorry." Liam apologized.

"Do you really think that a simple, 'I am sorry' will work. Get out!" Miley yelled, falling to the couch, crying her eyes out.

Nick, and Amy went over to Miley's. "Go play!" Nick urged Amy, walking over to Miley.

"How did it go?" Nick asked.

"How do you think?" Miley asked. "are you still taking up that offer?"

Nick nodded, laying back, giving Miley some space to lean her head on his shoulder.

Amy walked, in trying not to get seen. She smiled slightly. Then ran away, to her room.

Nick was almost ready to leave. "Thanks for dinner." Nick was helping Miley put the dishes away.

"You know what? We should do this again. Without Amy." Miley winked.

"Yeah. Well, me and Amy have to go. See you tomorrow. When you pick up Amy. And maybe you could take her to her friends, and come back and we could have a dinner?" Nick asked.

"Yeah. I like that." Miley said, as Nick leant in for a kiss. They left.

The next night, Nick was getting supper ready, when Miley entered the house.

"Hey. Amy, your going to Emily's tonight for a sleepover. Yay. Lets go." Miley said, taking her hand and walking out the door. About 2o minutes later, she walked back in, kissing Nick, then going to sit at the table. "So what's for dinner?" Miley asked.

"Umm, pork chops and mashed potato's." Nick said, dishing it up on two plates, and brining them to the table where Miley was sitting.

"Wow, looks good. I have always loved your cooking. That is what I missed the most when we got a divorce." Miley told him, putting gravy on her potato's. "Not that I didn't miss you. I did. Am I saying to much?"

"Maybe just a little. Lets just eat." Nick said, laughing slightly.

"ohh, shut-up!" Miley laughed, taking another bit of her food.

They were now finished eating. And made their way to the living room, and now where talking.

"So, how have you been. No, how are you doing. Has Liam tried to do anything?" Nick asked, sounding very concerned for Miley.

"No, and, I have been horrible. I was crying all night last night. And not because of Liam. Because of you." Miley said, sounding shocked, even to herself.

"About me?" Nick asked.

Miley nodded. "I don't know why. Though."

"Wow, was is a good crying, or a bad crying?" Nick asked.

"Good, I think." Miley answered. "Well, I have to go. Bye Nick. Thanks for dinner. And FYI I am happy that we are together again." Miley smiled, walking out of the house.

Miley walked back, and kissed Nick once more. Leaving him having the best day ever! And they were together again, he was happy. He could have both of the prettiest girls in the world, back in his arms. He would have his wife, and his daughter back, and he will never let them out of his arms, not ever.

* * *

**Review!**


End file.
